Sonrisas
by Naty Directioner
Summary: Porque Draco simplemente amaba y anhelaba esa sonrisa.


Otra vez, observándolo llevaba ya 3 meses siguiéndolo q todos lados claro sin que se diera cuenta después de todo el era un Malfoy y para su mala suerte el chico que lo tenía enamorado era Harry Potter.

Así es Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado (por no decir obsesionado) con Harry Potter. Lo seguía a todos lados: al entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo seguía al Gran Comedor, cuando iba a la biblioteca, cuando iba al lago o a visitar a su amigo el semi-gigante.

Pero un día Draco hacia sus rondas de prefecto cuando un ruido le llamo la atención venían de un aula vacía, a medida que se fue acercando los reconoció eran risas pero una le llamo la atención.

Conocía esa risa perfectamente, era la risa que le sacaba una sonrisa con tan solo escucharla y cuando estaba de mal humor lo hacía reír porque simplemente amaba esa risa pero la otra risa también se le hacía conocida pero algo en ella no le gusto era demasiado fingida y se pregunto ¿Quien podría fingir cuando tenía cerca esa melodiosa risa?

De pronto escucho como la puerta del aula se abría, se escondió detrás de una columna y pude ver al dueño de sus sonrisas y de sus más hermosos y secretos sueños junto con su compañero de cuarto Seamus Finnegan riendo de lo más divertidos. Draco sintió como la furia crecía en su interior ¿Porque? ¿¡Porque el si podía sacarle una sonrisa y Draco no!? Esa era una pregunta que Draco se asía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de vuelta a las mazmorras. Y esa noche Draco no durmió nada.

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor Draco desayunaba tranquilamente cuando entro el trío dorado, Draco no pudo evitar poner su mirada en Harry y tampoco pudo evitar ver la gran sonrisa que tenía en su cara inconscientemente Draco también sonrió, sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio que su SU Harry se sentaba a lado de Seamus Finnegan quien al ver a Harry también sonrió.

Harry había sentido la mirada del rubio desde que entro en el Gran Comedor acto que lo izo sonreír, se sentó a lado de su compañero y amigo Seamus quien al verlo sonrió. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio para ver como su sonrisa desaparecía, Harry no se extraño por eso sabía perfectamente que le pasaba al rubio y eso izo que su sonrisa creciera aun mas, se inclinó para susurrarle a Seamus que se la había pasado muy bien la noche anterior Seamus le respondió que él también se la había pasado muy bien y que esperaba que se repitiera. Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después ver como el rubio salía corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Draco había visto perfectamente como Harry le sonreirá a Seamus y en seguida los celos hicieron actos de presencia, no entendía porque Harry le sonreía cuando se notaba perfectamente que Seamus solo lo veía como un amigo pero Draco estaba furioso porque Harry se atrevía a regalarle esas sonrisas que eran solamente "suyas" pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste porque sabía que Harry nunca le regalaría una de esas sonrisas a él.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago se encontraba Draco Malfoy, después de haber huido del Gran Comedor fue directo al lago, un lugar donde podía tener un poco de paz o al menos eso creía él.

El rubio no había notado como cierto chico pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda se acercaba por detrás dispuesto a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

-Malfoy-lo llamo Harry, Draco volteo a ver instantáneamente al dueño de esas hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Que quieres cara-rajada?- no le gustaba ser malo con él en realidad le dolía, pero en este momento estaba verdaderamente enojado con el pero claro que no le podía decir en su cara que estaba celoso del Seamus ese.

-¿Porque tanta indiferencia Draco?-le dijo en un tono de relajación, Draco se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Desde cuándo nos llamamos por nuestros nombre de pila?-le pregunto Draco, en realidad estaba muy sorprendido de que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Bueno creo que después de lo ocurrido podemos llamarnos de esa forma-le respondió el niño-que-vivo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que según tu ocurrió?-le dijo el rubio pero tenía una idea de lo que pudiera estar hablando el pelinegro.

-De que saliste corriendo del Gran Comedor cuando viste que le di un beso a Seamus porque estas celoso-le dijo Harry sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¿¡Yo celoso!? Ya quisieras Potter-le dijo Draco para después tratar de salir corriendo pero Harry no lo dejo-¿Que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto Draco sumamente nervioso por el agarre del chico.

-A ti-le respondió para después besar al rubio, Draco se sorprendió por el beso pero igual le correspondió.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-le pregunto Draco cuando se separaron, Harry río y lo abrazo.

-¿Porque me has estado siguiendo por los últimos 3 meses?-le devolvió el chico.

Draco se sonrojo y evito mirarlo a los ojos cuando le respondió- No sé de que estás hablando-le dijo el rubio muy nervioso.

-Claro que lo sabes-le dijo Harry-¿Pero sabes algo? No me molesta en realidad me agrada pero estaba seguro de que nunca te acercarías así que le pedí a Seamus para ver como reaccionabas-le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona tal vez Draco se hubiera enojado a tal grado de mandarle un crucio al chico que tuviera enfrente pero no solo el que fuera Harry Potter el chico del cual estaba enamorado, si no que le regalo una sonrisa que izo que todo su enojo desapareciera.

Harry al ver que Draco no respondía lo volvió a besar el rubio le correspondió y en el beso ambos sonrieron.

Y por fin las sonrisas de Harry fueron solamente para Draco. Porque ahora estarían juntos siendo felices. Porque ahora Harry era de Draco y Draco de Harry.

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que les allá gustado y perdonen mi falta de ortografía, esta es la primera vez que escribo así que perdonen cualquier erro. Que lo disfruten.

_Natalia fuera paz. _


End file.
